This invention relates generally to a trapping protector for power operated closing devices, especially electrically operated windows and sun roofs for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a two-mode trapping protector responsive to both the pressure created when an object is trapped by a power operated closing device, and also touch sensitive to stop the power operated closing device from operating even before an object is trapped by the window or sun roof.
Trapping protectors that are responsive to the pressure created when an object is trapped by a closing panel, such as a window or sun roof in a motor vehicle, are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,962. In that trapping protector, power operated closing devices, particularly electrically operated windows and sun roofs of motor vehicles, have two electrical connectors spaced apart from each other for disengaging the switching process of a drive unit when brought into contact by an object in the path of the window or sun roof. For the purposes of simple manufacture and reliable contact making, the known trapping protector is provided with a flexible hollow profile made of an elastomer or plastic material, having a flat base area and mounted arched profile area enclosing a hollow chamber. The base area and zenith area of the arched profile area include conductive material and are separated from each other by insulating profile areas. When pressure is exerted on any point along the profile, a switching process for reversing or stopping a drive unit is triggered by the resultant resistance reduction and current increase when the conductive areas touch.
Although the known trapping protector is effective, it does require that slight pressure is exerted on the trapped objects, such as the fingers of an occupant, before the trapping protector generates a triggering signal to reverse or stop the operation of the closing motor. Although serious injury is prevented, very young children may be frightened by even the slight pressure required to operate the trapping protector.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved trapping protector that triggers a switching process for reversing or stopping the drive unit in either of two situations. First, the improved trapping protector of this invention includes the two mutually spaced apart electrical conductors of the known trapping protector, or a pressure sensitive detector so that pressure created by a trapped object triggers the switching process. In addition, the trapping protector of this invention includes a touch responsive sensor so that it is not necessary for any pressure to be exerted before the switching process for reversing or stopping a drive unit is triggered.
It is an object of this invention to provide a touch sensitive detector for providing trapping protection for power operated closing devices, such as windows or sun roofs of motor vehicles that does not require pressure to initiate a switching process for reversing or stopping a drive unit.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a touch sensitive trapping protector that is compatible with pressure sensitive trapping protectors heretofore known, so that a dual mode trapping protector can be implemented.
Briefly stated, and in accordance with a presently preferred embodiment of the invention, a trapping protector for a power operated closing device includes a sealing profile of elastomer material preferably formed as an extruded or molded member and including a touch sensitive portion having a conductive surface extending substantially along the length of the profile in the area facing a leading edge of a movable panel in conjunction with which the trapping protector is used, and a touch sensitive detector coupled to the conductive surface for generating a triggering signal when the conductive surface is touched, without requiring any significant displacement of the touch sensitive portion. Preferably, but not necessarily, the sealing profile also includes a sealing element such as a bulb or fin profile connected to the profile for sealing the closing device. The sealing element can be a separately extruded or molded strip if desired.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the conductive surface comprises a layer of conductive elastomer and an electrical conductor in ohmic contact with the elastomer.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the electrical conductor is embedded in the elastomer.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, the touch sensitive detector is connected to the electrical conductor.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, dual mode trapping protector for a power operated closing device includes a sealing profile of elastomeric material, formed as an extruded member, and including the sealing element for sealing the closing device, and a trapping protector in the form of a hollow element that is connected with or separate from the sealing profile, the hollow element having a first conductive surface portion extending substantially along the length of the hollow element in the area facing the leading edge of a movable panel in conjunction with which the trapping projector is used, and a second conductive surface portion spaced apart from the first conductive surface portion, and movable towards and into electrical contact therewith, when an object is trapped, a touch sensitive detector coupled to the first conductive surface portion for generating a triggering signal when the conductive surface portion is touched, without requiring any significant displacement of the first surface portion, and a second detector connected to the first and second conductive surface portions for generating a triggering signal when the first and second conductive surface portions on the hollow profile are moved into electrical contact or otherwise compressed by a trapped object.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the first conductive surface portion comprises a layer of conductive elastomer, and an electrical conductor in ohmic contact with the elastomer.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the second detector is connected to the electrical conductor.